What if?
by Charnels champion
Summary: What if ash started his journey whit a different pokemon than pikachu, and actually took his time and searched for pokemon instead of finding them by accident? ash-HAREM
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

In a little town called Pallet Town in a region called Kanto. There lived a young boy of the name called Ash Ketchum. Ash was looking forward towards tomorrow, because tomorrow was the day of his Pokemon journey.

Ash loved pokemon and it was his dream to become a pokemon master. Ever since he was seven he had read all the books about what he needed to know about pokemon. He had read books about pokemon types and attacks, about medicine, and what the best way was to train pokemon.

By his bed was a green rucksack that Ash had packed ever since this morning. He packed a sleeping back, a fishing rod, a bag to carry pokemon food in and a bag to carry medicine in. Ash always knew that being prepared was very important. He also knew that once he left for his journey he would be on his own. But he wasn't scared; no he would have his pokemon on him and would meet new friends on his journey.

Right now Ash was watching a pokemon match on TV. It was a fight between a Gengar and a Nidorino. Gengar had just used Hypnosis and that made Nidorino fall asleep. The trainer quickly returned Nidorino and then called out his giant snake pokemon Onix.

Ash was about to cheer them all on when his mother Delia Ketchum came in to his room. "Ash you should be in bed," she said "your pokemon journey starts tomorrow and it's getting very late".

"Sorry mum," Ash said "but I'm too excited to go to bed". "Maybe so," Delia said "but if you are late tomorrow, well you won't get any pokemon at all. And you won't like that would you?

Ash knew his mother was right, like always, so he got into his green and yellow pyjamas and went to bed. "At last I'll be going on a pokemon jorney" he said to himself and went to sleep.

And whit that, a new journey is about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is the second chapter, nothing special

* * *

Ash wakes up to the sound of a Dodrio , wondering how much the clock was and why it hadn´t made a sound yet. He turned to the side of the bed where the clock was, and to his horror found that the clock was 12:00 instead of 11:15. He instantly took on his cloths and ran to professor Oaks lab.

There was already a HUGE crowd outside professor Oaks lab, waiting to see which pokemon each of the people choosed. Ash had to run trough the crowd to get to the door, but before he could make his way through the crowd the inevitable happened. He bumped into Gary Oak. "Hey whatch were your going, you punk!" Gary said to Ash, who just ran to the door. he knocked on the door, and was relieved when professor Oak opened the door. he barged in to see his worst nightmare, that all the pokemon were already taken!

"im sorry Ash, all the normal pokemon have already been taken!" Oak said" but, i wanted you to have something special, so i pulled a few strings and got this for you!"

Ash was handed a pokeball whit text that said "Ghost" in purple. Ash decided to see which pokemon it was, and threw the pokeball. out of it, came a pokemon which shouldn´t be in kanto. It was a Misdreavus, straight from Johto.

When Ash´s and Misdreavus eyes met, they immediately felt a connection, like love at first sight but even stronger. they stood there, mouth gaping like idiots until Oak coughed lightly to snap them out of ther trance , both of them blushing." Oak, how did you get your hands on a misdreavus?"Ash asked, still blushing.

"Well Ash, i was able to convince Elm to give me Misdreavus, which i gave to you, but shouldn't you and Misdreavous go out and meet the people that are left?" Oak asked

without even answering Oak, they left the lab meeting those who wanted to see Ash´s pokemon.

-Time jump-

The Beginning of route 1

Ash was currently walking beside Misdreavous, none of the two talking, but even if they were talking, Ash couldnt understand Misdreavous, so it was probably for the best. After a while a Pidgey appeared, wanting to figth.

-Battle sequence-

Pidgey started whit tackle, and immediately, Ash remembere that he haden´t scanned Misdreavus for her attacks, so he called mismagius to use any attack she wanted. she instantly used shadow ball, knocking the pidgey away, and fainting it.

´wow, she´s really strong.´"Good job Misdreavus, you wiped the floor whit that Pidgey!" Ash said, and immediately MIsdreavus was blushing, and Ash noticed, but shrugged it off as shyness.

Ash then proceded to check her whith the pokedex"Misdreavus the screech pokemon .Misdreavus are extremely mischievous and like to cry out at night just to startle people. Misdreavus loves being mischievous by pulling people's hair and shocking them. This induvidual is level 18 and has the attacks:Psywawe,shadow ball, dark pulse and shadow sneak."

Ash just stood there, eyes wide as wide as plates and jaw on the ground, while misdreavous was snickering at how he looked. After that, nothing intresting happened, only a few battles, and Ash captured Pidgey,Rattata,Sentret,Spearow; and a furret.

* * *

well, lets se how this goes, rigth? oh and before anyone asks, Ash is 12 in this story


	3. Chapter 3

Ash was setting upp the tent while thinking what happened this day. He had caught Pidgey,Rattata,Sentret,Spearow, and a Furret. Misdreavus had also leveled up to level 20 after all the the fighting, and she learned mean look. Ash intended to stay in the forest for some time and level up his other pokemon to level 15 and get more pokemon so the gym would be ridiculously easy.

Misdreavus was trying to sneak up on Ash and scare him by yanking his hair, but before she could do that she heard Ash say" Misdreavus, i know your behind me." Misdreavus panicked and flew to the other side of tent because she didn´t want Ash to see her

"Misdreavus, im going to sleep now, are you going to join me?" Ash said, but no one answered" Well okay then, goodnight." he said and went into the the tent.

It was then Misdreavus decided to move away from the tent. She had felt a weird sensation everytime she was close to Ash, but couldn´t put her finger on what it was. Joy? No, other than that. Saddnes? No, she didn´t feel particularly sad either. It was then it dawned upon her what it was! It was love! `But is it legal for a human to have a relationship whit a pokemon?` Misdreavus fought, but decided that they could deal whit that later, and also decided that she should make her feelings know in the morning.

But unknown for her Ash also pondered on what he had felt for misdreavus that day. He instantly knew it was love but pondered on why he felt it towards Misdreavus in particular. He had seen other female pokemon, even some Misdreavus, but had never felt love to any of them. he continued this line of thought until he heard a faint voice in his head that wasen´t his own"i wonder what Ash feels about me?" it said in a voice that sounded like a Misdreavus.

"Hello, who is it?" Ash said in his head

"Ash is that you?" The voice said in the same voice it has used before

"Yes, it´s me, Ash, and who are you?"

"Oh its me, Misderavus, but i wonder why your in my head?" Misdreavus said

"Your head? I can hear you in my head to!" Ash exclaimed, sounding very excited

"Well that´s intresting but i got something to say to you..." Misderavus said

"I also got something to say to you, Misdreavus..." Ash said

"I love you, Ash/Misdreavus!" they both said simultaneously

After that there was silence until Misdreavus wnet into the tent and kissed Ash and then sayed" We should probably sleep now Ash" in Ash´s head.

"Y-yes we probably should" Ash replied. Then they slept together, Midreavus in Ash´s arm´s.

* * *

Im sorry thor94, but i cant make lemons yet because Ash´s 12, meaning at the end of the kanto run il need to make a *sigh* time skip, which im not happy about, but i already have an excusion why, oh and im going to write his whole journey, from kanto to kalos.


End file.
